This invention relates to a process for manufacture of crumb. The invention also relates to crumb manufactured by the process and food products coated with the crumb. The invention relates particularly, but not exclusively, to crumb which includes a hydrocolloid or other gelling agent in order to impart water resistant characteristics.
Conventional breadcrumb may have a water content of about 4% to 12% and becomes soggy immediately upon immersion into water. Such crumb is inevitably for use in moist environments, particularly for coating microwaveable products.
WO99/44439 describes a process for manufacture of breadcrumb by extrusion of a dough mixture incorporating a gelling agent, particularly a hydrocolloid, to form pellets which are dried and milled. WO2010/001101 discloses a process wherein crumb is extruded with a gelling agent and dried to a moisture content of 2% or is dried in a fluid bed dryer at around 90° C. for fifteen minutes. Use of a fluid bed dryer may be undesirable due to creation of a large amount of airborne dust. Fluid bed dryers are designed to dry products as they float on a cushion of air or gas. The air or gas used in the process is supplied to the bed through a special perforated distributor plate and flows through the bed of solids at a velocity sufficient to support the weight of particles in the fluidised state. Bubbles form and collapse within the fluidised bed of material promoting intense particle movement.